Un Encuentro No Deseado
by Eliih Him
Summary: ¿A qué vienes? Sabes perfectamente que no te necesito. ¿Por qué quieres volver? Sí cuando más te necesite no estuviste conmigo. Ahora no vuelvas arrepentido queriendo que te perdone.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Yo demasiado bien XD ¿qué creen? ¡Salí de vacaciones! No tenía más escuela por tres semanas… que lindo… lástima que se me acabaron :(**

**Pero estuve escribiendo mucho pero más me la pase leyendo XD**

**Los libros son mi vicio jajaja**

**Bueno aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta historia;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Aquí todos tienen 20 años;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Posibles cambios en la personalidad de los personajes;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

En el rostro de Momoko se podía ver el fastidio y la molestia, y no es para menos; Randy la estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

―Momoko solo dime que si, por favor es lo único que te pido ― suplico Randy agarrando las manos de ella.

Momoko se soltó del agarre del chico, estaba muy furiosa con él.

―Ya te dije mil veces que ¡NO! ¿Cuántas veces quiera que lo repita? ― grito.

―Pero ¿Por qué? ― pregunta tratando de agarrar las manos de ella, pero está lo esquivo.

― ¿No lo sabes? ― pregunto sorprendida, vio como este solamente negaba con la cabeza, y añadió ― ¿No recuerdas el día en que rompiste mi corazón? ¿El día en que me dejaste? ¿El día en que decidí ser tan fría como el hielo?

―Pero Momoko entiende que ese día me sentí presionado, intimidado y sobre todo tenía miedo ― respondió.

― ¡Huiste y me dejaste sola con él! ― le grito enojada.

―Entiende que me sentía intimidado, tus amigos me asustaban ― se excusó.

―Kaoru, Butch y Brick nunca te habrían hecho nada ― defendió a sus amigos; _"a menos de que no hubiese estado yo, ahí si habrías sido historia" _pensó.

―Por dios son unas bestias ¡me habrían matado si no hubieran interferido los rubios! ― reclamo molesto, y añadió.

―No exageres ― contesto con indiferencia.

―… hay alguien más ¿no? ― dijo mirándola seriamente.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Momoko, no se esperaba eso… porque él tenía razón, ¡pero no lo admitiría tan fácil!

― ¡Contesta Momoko! ― exigió molesto.

― ¡¿Quieres saberlo?! ― le grito furiosa.

― ¡Eso te lo estoy pidiendo…! ― dijo bajando la voz al darse cuenta de quién podría ser, y añadió ― ¿es el idiota pelirrojo no? ― pregunto retrocediendo unos pasos.

La pelirroja quedo sorprendida al escuchar esto último, no creyó que había sido tan obvia como para que él supiera eso.

Randy al ver que ella no respondía, se molestó aún más al saber que lo había cambiado por el delincuente pelirrojo.

― ¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme por ese delincuente? ― pregunto ofendido.

―No vengas a ofenderte, porque tendrías que estar agradecido si alguien te llegara a decir que eres como él ― respondió molesta.

― ¡Me cambiaste por ese! ― grito enfurecido.

― ¡No lo hice! Tú te fuiste y me dejaste ― dijo mientras bajaba la voz.

―Oh vamos Momoko te dije que sentía miedo, todavía soy demasiado joven para tener una responsabilidad como esa y aun lo soy, no estoy listo para ser padre ― dijo Randy.

―Sí no lo estás ¿por qué coños quieres volver conmigo? ― exigió molesta.

―Yo te quiero a ti Momoko pero si quieres puedo pagarte una guardería o una niñera para que la dejes y salgamo…― no pudo continuar ya que Momoko le había proporcionado una cachetada.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar o considerar la idea de que yo dejaría a mi hija con extraños? Nunca, óyeme bien imbécil, nunca dejare a mi hija por un hombre, además por si no lo sabes ¡estoy casada! ― grito molesta.

―Momoko… ― dijo pero fue interrumpido por un grito de niña.

― ¡Mamá ya estamos aquí! ― grito una niña de unos seis años, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos rosas oscuros.

― ¡Qué bueno que ya estén aquí Akane! Ya me estaba por ir a buscarlos al ver que no regresaban ― dijo en un tono "molesto".

―Mamá es que a papá lo demoraron unas señoras ― dijo la niña viendo al chico que estaba con su madre.

― ¿Aja? ¿Qué señoras? ― pregunto Momoko viendo enojada a su marido.

―Mamá ¿Quién es él? ―preguntó la niña jalando la falda de su madre.

― ¿Mmm? ― dijo volteando a ver a su hija, y luego a Randy; se había olvidado que él estaba ahí ― Ah me estaba pidiendo indicaciones de cómo llegar a un hotel ― respondió Momoko, pidiéndole con la mirada a su marido que cargara a la niña.

―Bueno ya lo sabes así que si no te importa me llevo a mi mujer ― dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Tomo del brazo a Momoko y se la llevo con él, hacia la entrada del parque para irse a su casa.

―Maldito… no sabes cómo te odio por haberte quedado con ella, por habérmela quitado, pero… si yo no me habría ido, sería a mí a quién ella le diría papá… por mucho que te odie no puedo hacerle eso a Momoko y... Akane… maldito seas Brick por haberte quedado con ellas ― susurro para sí mismo Randy cuando vio cómo se desaparecían en la entrada del parque.

Mientras Randy pensaba eso, la pareja iba en silencio hasta que llegaron al auto de Brick.

―Mami ¿no le dirás nada a papi? ― pregunto inocentemente la niña mientras Brick le ponía el cinturón y cerraba la puerta.

― ¿Tengo algo que decirle Akane? ― pregunto confundida Momoko mientras se sentaba y cerraba la puerta.

―Es que siempre que una señora le habla a papi tú te enojas ― respondió mirando a su padre que imitaba la acción de su madre.

―Cierto… gracias por recordármelo Akane ― dijo sonriéndole y volteando la mirada al chico que estaba a su lado.

― ¿Recordarte qué? ― pregunto Brick confundido mientras encendía el auto.

― ¿Con quién te entretuviste Brick? ― pregunto Momoko cruzándose de brazos.

―Ah eso… pues me encontré con Himeko y sus seguidoras, a pesar de la edad que tienen siguen creyéndose jóvenes ― hablo Brick con aburrimiento.

― ¿En serio? ― pregunto confundida.

―Si a lenguas se nota que ya se hiso una operación ― dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

―Quien lo diría después de tanto te sigue acosando ― se burló y soltó una carcajada.

―Si pero creo que ya no será mi acosadora ― dijo Brick riéndose.

― ¿Por? ― pregunto confundida.

―Simple porque vieron a Akane y al ver que era pelirroja como yo, me preguntaron quién era ella y les dije que era mi hija o ¿no linda? ― pregunto Brick viendo por el retrovisor.

― ¡Sí mami hubieras visto su cara! Parecía un payaso jajaja ― se reía la niña.

―Bien solo por ser ella estás perdonado Bricky ― se burlaba Momoko.

―No sabes cuánto odie que me llamara así, pero por ser tú te lo perdono ―dijo mientras estacionaba el auto.

Momoko solo se reía de la situación, cuando estaciono el auto, abrió la puerta, saco su bolso y las bolsas de lo que habían comprado, salió y cerró la puerta. Mientras ella hacía eso, él imitaba su acción solo que tenía que sacar a Akane de ahí.

Momoko dejo las bolsas en el suelo y busco entre su bolso la llave de la casa, hasta que la encontró. Abrió la puerta, Akane fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Momoko y Brick que traía las bolsas.

―Bueno ¿qué cenamos está noche? ― pregunto Momoko entrando a la cocina.

―Yo que sé, cualquier cosa estará bien por mí ― contesto Brick mientras seguía a Momoko y dejaba las bolsas en la mesa.

―Mami quiero pizza ― grito Akane desde el living.

― ¡Cómo quieras mi vida! ― contesto Momoko.

― ¿Qué te dijo Randy? ―Pregunto Brick sentándose en la silla del comedor.

―Me pidió volver con él, me enoje y le grite que no, le eché en cara el haberme dejado sola cuando estaba embarazada y se excusó diciendo que era demasiado joven para una responsabilidad como está ― conto comenzando a preparar la salsa.

―Siempre me pregunto porque no lo había golpeado cuando tuve la oportunidad ― renegó cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

―Brick ― le dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándolo fijamente.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto sonriendo arrogantemente.

Momoko solo suspiro y volvió a su trabajo con la salsa. Brick se levantó de la silla y fue hacia donde estaba Momoko.

―Señora Him me alegra que le haya dejado bien claro que estaba casada y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo ― susurro mientras rodeaba la cintura de su esposa.

―Bueno señor Him me alegró saber que la señorita Shirongane ahora ya está enterada de que Brick Him está casado y que tiene hijos ― dijo Momoko sonrojándose un poco por lo último.

― ¿No querrás decir hija? ― pregunto Brick confundido dándole la vuelta a Momoko para que lo viera a la cara.

―Emmm Brick es que… ― suspiro, tomo aire y continuo ―estoy embarazada ― dijo cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió al sentir como Brick la abrazaba fuerte pero a la vez delicadamente.

―Momo no sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia ― dijo Brick soltando un poco a Momoko para empezar a besarla.

Hubieran seguido besándose si no abrían escuchado como gritaba Akane.

― ¡Mami papi ya sabe que tendré un hermanito ¿verdad?! ― chillo emocionada la niña.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que las dos lo sabían y yo ni enterado estaba? ― pregunto "ofendido".

―Lo sentimos papi, yo quiera decírtelo pero no me dejaron ― contesto haciendo un puchero.

Momoko solo se rio por eso, vio como Brick se acercaba a su hija y la alzaba e imitaba que la estaba haciendo volar. Nunca en su vida pensó que Brick siendo un delincuente, un rebelde e irresponsable adolecente podría ser un excelente padre. Dejo de lado ese pensamiento y siguió cocinando, escuchando las risas de Akane y Brick por toda la casa.

* * *

**Bien… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Lindo, feo, horrible?**

**¿Más que menos o menos que más?**

**Bueno espero que se haya entendido, suelo escribir confuso y lo acepto u.u**

**Si tienen dudas solo díganmelas y tratare de aclarárselas :)**

**Bueno sin más que decirme despido…**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos! ;)**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
